Nick is Little
Nick is Little is the 31st episode of Barney & Friends. the same day as "Come on Over to Barney's House!". Plot Barney wants to see Nick and Debi when Jill and Jeff for this about BJ and the Rockets when Baby Bop comes. Stella is Going To United Kingdom It's Called The Elves and the Shoemaker Cast *Barney *Baby Bop *BJ *Curtis *Chip *Jeff *Maria *Jill *Keesha *Ashley *Alissa *Shawn *Danny *Sean Abel *Kristen *Stephen *Hannah *Robert *Linda *Kim *Nick *Debi *Stella the Storyteller *Scooter McNutty *Miss Etta Kette *Booker T. Bookworm Song List #Barney Theme Song #Why? #10 Green Bottles #The Clapping Song #Anything Can Happen #Blue Jay Blues #Oh, We Came Back #My Aunt Came Back #Books Are Fun #Ten Little Monkeys #Hickory Dickory Dock! #Five Little Butterflies #Who Took the Cookies #Make the Bread #Pumpernickel #The Dino Dance #Little Bunny Foo Foo #Happy Dancin' #We've Got Shoes #What Should I Do? #In Our Family #I Love You Trivia *Curtis wears the same clothes from A Picture of Health. And a short hair. *Chip wears the same clothes from Is Everybody Happy?. And a short hair. *Jeff wears the same clothes from Good, Clean Fun. And a short hair. *Maria wears the same clothes from Waiting For Mr. MacRooney. And a little long hair. *Jill wears the same clothes from Be My Valentine, Love, Barney. And a hair-style. *Keesha wears the same clothes from Howdy, Friends!. And a long hair. *Ashley wears the same clothes from Barney's Talent Show. And a hair-style. *Alissa wears the same clothes from It's Tradition. And a long hair. *Shawn wears the same clothes from Barney's 1-2-3-4 Seasons. And a short hair. *Danny wears the same clothes from Snack Time!. And a short hair. *Sean Abel wears the same red shirt and blue jeans and orange watch in a left wrist hand. And a short hair. *Kristen wears the same clothes from Easy Does It!. And a pony tail. *Stephen wears the same clothes from Circle of Friends. And a short hair. *Hannah wears the same clothes from A Royal Welcome. And a little long hair. *Robert wears the same clothes from You Can Be Anything. And a short hair. *Linda wears the same clothes from Brushing Up on Teeth. And a little long hair. *Kim wears the same clothes from It's Time for Counting. And a long hair. *When the kids say "Barney!" after he came life, the sound clip is taken from "Let's Show Respect!". *This marks the first appearances of Nick and Debi. *The Barney costume used in this episode was also seen in "You Can Do It!". *The Barney voice used in this episode was also heard in "Itty Bitty Bugs". *The Baby Bop costume used in this episode was also seen in "More Barney Songs". *The Baby Bop voice used in this episode was also heard in "Ready, Set, Go!". *The BJ costume used in this episode was also seen in "Good, Clean Fun". *The BJ voice used in this episode was also heard in "Barney's Beach Party". *The Season 4-6 Barney doll is the same from "A Different Kind of Mystery". *The musical arrangements used in this episode were also heard in "Good Job!". *During the "I Love You" song, Curtis, Chip, Hannah, Maria, Ashley, Alissa, Kim, Stephen and Jeff, Barney's right, Robert, Linda, Jill, Kristen, Danny and Sean Abel. are on Barney's left. Category:Barney & Friends